across the sky
by autumnbreeze16
Summary: A one-shot for Independence Day. / As the lights danced above them, he tried to ignore the silver crown perched on her head. Nico/Thalia.


across the sky.  
**nico **& **thalia**

* * *

**author's note**: another little Nico/Thalia story to celebrate the Fourth of July! Happy Independence Day everyone!

title comes from _fireworks _by katy perry.

**disclaimer**: I don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

Out of all the things Nico imagined himself doing, this was not one of them.

It was the annual Fourth of July celebration at Camp Half-Blood, where at night campers would litter the beach and watch fireworks explode in the sky with that wonder in their eyes. People always claimed it was an amazing experience, to witness Camp Half-Blood's fireworks.

Usually before the firework show, there was a sort of... celebration to surviving another year of monsters, battles, and quests. The celebration usually consisted of a dance and a party, and usually the dances were taken entirely too seriously, where male demi-gods asked female demi-gods to attend the event with them and they would spend the whole night together. Talking, holding hands, all the lovey-dovey stuff. Nico hated it.

But still... it was his first year attending a Camp Half-Blood firework show, and Percy and Annabeth had spoken highly of the dance that happened before the show—after all, they were attending it together—but Percy insisted that Nico ask a girl, "Just for the fun of it", as Percy had put it.

Nico could have asked any girl to this dance. After all, he had dim plans of having one dance with her before making an excuse that he needed to use the restroom, and then hiding out in Cabin Thirteen for the rest of the night. Even with that in mind, there was one girl he wanted to ask. They first met back when Bianca was still alive, in the midst of Westover Hall. At first, he didn't think much about her, just that she was the admirable Daughter of Zeus, with electric blue eyes that stood out in any crowd. And a smile in which one side quirked up before the other. Somehow, they got close.

Now, she was a Hunter of Artemis, and he was the now sixteen year-old Son of Hades. They were roughly the same age. He could do this.

For some reason, Artemis had allowed the Hunters to be a part of the dance event, which was perfectly fine with Nico.

He strolled up to Cabin Eight, trying to look casual—but when you're dressed in an aviator jacket witha silver skull ring on your finger, you never look casual—and when he knocked on the front door he immediately regretted it.

Before he could make his grand escape, the door opened, and standing in the doorframe was Thalia Grace. Her electric blue eyes were still stunning and immediately captured Nico's attention, even though he had seen her just thirty minutes ago, and suddenly he couldn't speak properly.

If Thalia noticed his discomfort, she didn't comment. But she smiled brightly. "Hey Nico!" she greeted, stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Uh—hjslkfgh?"

"Sorry?"

Nico took a breath. He was so nervous, uncharacteristically nervous; he immediately hated himself. "You know that dance... the one before the firework show?"

Thalia blinked, but she nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know it."

Suddenly, Nico looked at the floor, hoping that the gods would see how much he was suffering and allow the porch to swallow him whole. But of course, no such luck. He kicked softly at the wood, hoping that Thalia wouldn't see his discomfort. But, of course, no such luck either.

"Are you okay, Nico?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering..." He trailed off into uncertainty.

"Nico?"

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to go. You know..." He took in a shallow breath. "With me."

Thalia looked caught off guard for a moment, before she regained her stance quickly, and gave him the brightest smile—the one that made her blue eyes sparkle like the stars. "Of course I'll go with you!"

In that moment, she sounded mildly out of character. But Nico didn't care. He felt all his worry and uncertainty wash away as he exhaled a breath. Then, he said something really intelligent: "Really?"

Thalia looked confused for a second. "You asked."

"Oh, right! I did. Great." He smiled at her, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So... do I just meet you there, or do I just wait for you—"

"Wait for me, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool." Thalia stepped forward and delivered a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you then." Without another word, she turned around and disappeared into Artemis' Cabin.

Nico remained at that spot for a few seconds, his eyes wide as his brain tried to understand what had just happened. Then, it hit him like a wall of bricks.

_Thalia kissed me._

Thalia _kissed me_.

_Thalia_ kissed _me_.

_Thalia kissed me_.

A grin unconsciously planted itself on his cheek.

* * *

He had no idea how seriously Camp Half-Blood took these kind of dances. Percy had simply advised that he wear something casually formal—whatever in Hades _that_ meant. In the end, Nico just threw on his black leather jacket and his black jeans. When he turned to study himself in the bathroom mirror, his shaggy black hair continued to look as if he had just rolled out of bed. After attempting to flatten it a couple times—and failing—he just walked out of his Cabin toward Thalia's Cabin.

Before he could even knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Thalia in a black leather jacket and a short black dress underneath.

Nico observed her for a second before fixing his gaze back on her. "Nice jacket," he noted, grinning when she blinked and realized he was wearing a leather jacket as well.

* * *

Percy smiled widely when he saw Nico and Thalia approaching the now increasing crowd of campers. "Nice date, Nico."

Nico could only nod in response, since his tongue started to tie together and his face started to increase in heat. He looked over at Thalia, but she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Annabeth appeared next to her boyfriend. "Oh gods, you guys are cute," she gushed. She motioned to the matching leather jackets. "Look! You're matching."

"That was unintentional," Thalia grumbled, but Annabeth would hear none of it.

Suddenly, on nonexistent speakers, loud music started blaring and the campers cheered happily before grabbing their friends or their dates and danced. When Nico turned back to Percy and Annabeth, they were gone, although Nico caught sight of Annabeth's blonde hair in the distance.

Nico awkwardly turned to Thalia, who was watching Percy and Annabeth with a happy look in her eyes. "They look so happy..." she whispered to herself, before she grinned, grabbed Nico's wrist, and walked over to where the campers were dancing. "We should join them!"

When Nico and Thalia found a spot in the crowd of dancers, she turned to him and smiled again. She must have caught his nervous stare, because her lips quirked down. "Something wrong?" Then, a teasing look took its place. "Can't dance, Nico?"

"What?" He looked up, and chewed his lower lip when she just smiled, clearly amused. "I can _totally_ dance."

"Then dance with me!" She pulled at his wrists and brought him so close he could smell her shampoo.

* * *

Nico wasn't sure whose idea it had been to play a slow song for the last song of the dance. But he got to hold Thalia close with his hands on her waist and her head on his shoulder, so he didn't complain.

(But that silver crown on her head seemed to be mocking him)

* * *

Later he traveled to the beach with Thalia at his side to join Percy and Annabeth to watch the fireworks. Their fingers were laced together, and Annabeth's head was on Percy's shoulder.

"Have fun, Nico?" Percy inquired playfully in a low voice when Nico took a seat next to Percy.

Nico just turned to glare at Percy. "I will kill you later."

It looked like Percy was about to protest before an explosion was heard overhead. When Nico looked up, his lips parted when colors continued to shoot into the sky and explode into different shapes and people. No doubt it was the most unique thing Nico had ever seen.

He was about to turn to Thalia—who had taken a seat next to him—and comment on how amazing the view was, and how other people's opinion on the fireworks didn't compare to the actual experience, but he stopped when he felt lips press against the corner of his mouth. In the midst of his confusion, he forgot to feel embarrassed. "What was that for?"

Thalia smiled at him. "For today, duh."

Nico couldn't help it. He grinned again, unable to erase the pounding of his heart.

(But that silver crown stayed on her head, continuing to mock him)

**fin**

(hope you guys have—or had—a wonderful holiday)


End file.
